Duty & Heart
by VividInk
Summary: “You’ve come far, Jake Sully, and it’s time.” Neytiri knows that her feelings for Jake are wrong, but she is torn between duty and heart as she teaches Jake the Na’vi culture. A oneshot that expands on Jake & Neytiri’s blossoming relationship on Pandora.


**Duty & Heart**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I saw **_**Avatar** _**last Friday and absolutely fell in love with it (especially Jake and Neytiri's relationship). However, I felt as if there could've been more detail added to the relationship between Jake and Neytiri so therefore, I have written this single chaptered story entailing my ideas. This story mostly follows what originally happened, just with a few tweaks, and more dialogue and detail so SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE YET. Right, enough of my jabbering, and I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Do review at the end to tell me what you thought of the movie and or the story. I love knowing other people's opinions. ENJOY!**_

_**Note: Jake is an avatar in the entire story so I have not written anything about him being human. Also I have used some simple Na'vi language in the dialogue, but you will find they do not need translations in parentheses beside them for you to understand their general meanings. However I have used one Na'vi line uttered by Eytucan, the Na'vi chief, '**_**Oeri ta peyä fahew a-kewong ontu teya ****längu**_!' __**which is the original line out of the movie that means, "My nose is full of his alien smell."**_

Summary: _"You've come far, Jake Sully, and it's time."_ _Neytiri knows that her feelings for Jake are wrong, but she is torn between duty and heart as she teaches Jake the Na'vi culture. This is a oneshot that expands on Jake & Neytiri's blossoming relationship on Pandora up until they mate by the Tree of Souls. _

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Jake's POV**

My chest was heaving and my jaw dropped as I watched the beautiful creature before me. She was no doubt a native female Na'vi and her movements were fluid as she muttered in Na'vi over the Viperwolf's motionless body. Her beauty captivated me and I watched dumbstruck as she nimbly climbed over the bodies of the other Viperwolves.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I let out a nervous laugh and thanked her for rescuing me, "Err, thanks. Thank you." When she ignored me and continued her muttering over the bodies of the Viperwolves I tried again, "Thank you. Thank _you_."

Her sudden movement startled me, catching me off-guard as her big, cat-like green eyes turned on me and she spat viciously in English, "No! This is not for thanking! This is sad only!" So she spoke English. That was certainly something I hadn't expected. Then again her temper and vivacity wasn't something I would've expected from such a nimble-looking creature either.

"Oh wow, alright. No thanking." I responded submissively, lifting my hands in surrender.

Sleekly and swiftly she was gone then, pushing past hanging evergreens and striding through the dense foliage with ease and leaving me in her wake. Curiosity fizzed in the pit of my stomach and before I could stop myself, I was bounding forward and calling after her, "Hey! Wait! Wait up!" I was hit in the face several times by branches I didn't see or failed to avoid in time, but I caught up with her nonetheless. She was walking briskly across a suspended tree log, about a hundred feet off the ground, like a practised tight-rope artist.

Placing a foot on the log, I strode forward unsteadily until I was just a few paces behind her. "Hey, what's your name?" She ignored me again and increased her pace. Frowning in frustration, I attempted to catch up yet again only to lose my balance. My arms whirled in the air for a split second as my frame tipped backward and I braced myself for the freefall followed by a hard landing. However, none of that came. The Na'vi female had stuck her arm out to catch one of mine and she steadied me.

She surveyed me with steely eyes before hissing, "You should not be here. Go back!"

A chuckle escaped me as I took in her determined face. It really was a sight to behold. Her emerald orbs burned with such intensity and her blue skin shimmered in the pearly moonlight. She was about half a head shorter than me, though still standing at about nine to ten feet tall, she would've have towered over my human form had I not been in my avatar.

"Wait, what? I'm not going back there!" I said in protest, a crease forming between my brows as they furrowed deeply.

"You should not be here!"

"Then why didn't you just let me die? Why did you save me?"

Obviously my question caught her by surprise and she recoiled slightly, her golden orbs widening and her lips pursing shut. A pregnant silence engulfed the both of us as she stared at me without breaking eye-contact. Finally, her expression softened and her head dipped for a moment before she gazed up at me, "You have a strong heart… but stupid! And foolish! You are like a baby!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled nervously again. She was suddenly distracted, however, and I discovered the source of her distraction. A little, white floating creature that bore much resemblance to a jellyfish flittered toward my hand. Instinctively, I swatted it away and she smacked my arm and gravely whispered something in Na'vi at me.

Another one of the white, floating creatures approached me and again, I swatted it away. This time the Na'vi female grabbed my arm and hissed, "No!"

"What are they?" I asked, as the creatures began to increase in number and land on my body. I froze my arms extended as the little white jellyfish adorned my arms and shoulders, even my head like little glowing snowflakes.

"They are seeds of the sacred tree, very pure spirits." The female replied tranquilly, almost as if she were in a trance. By now the little glowing jellyfish-like seeds had covered my entire upper body, and I could only imagine what I looked like; like a giant, white, glowing Christmas tree maybe. Her eyes were wide with wonder at the sight before her and she reached for one of the tiny seeds, cupping it in her hand like a precious jewel. However, this action of hers scattered the rest of them and they floated away from me.

"Come! Come with me!" The female grabbed my wrist and dragged me, speechless, across the remainder of the log and deeper into the beautiful Pandoran forest.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

It was massive. The tree was massive. The female Na'vi led me into her so-called Hometree, tailed by several Na'vi males we had encountered on our journey back here. I caught sight of the Na'vi clan as I entered, many of them gasping and retreating further from the entrance as I proceeded in. It was intimidating yet entrancing, being surrounded by so many Na'vi individuals, each with the characteristic bioluminescent blue skin and feral green eyes.

I was led all the way in, where an older Na'vi male stood. His body was adorned with a robe and around his neck hung many bone necklaces, and I could only assume that he was the leader. The female Na'vi greeted him in their language and as they conversed, I saw the Na'vi male's eyes flicker back and forth to me with utmost disgust. His nose wrinkled suddenly as if he smelt something unpleasant and he spat venomously in my direction, "_Oeri ta peyä fahew a-kewong ontu teya __längu!"_

Unable to withhold my curiosity any longer, I piped up, "What is he saying?"

Slightly annoyed, the young female turned to me and replied, "This is Father. He is deciding whether to kill you or not."

"Come! Let me see this Dreamwalker! And I shall decide." Every individual's attention was then diverted to the old female Na'vi descending the Hometree's honey-comb stairs and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as she approached me.

"They was a sign from Eywa, Mother." The young female said addressing the older female whom I discovered was her mother.

Even in her age the older female's feral eyes burned a vivid green, and I saw her pupils narrow to slits as she surveyed me, "Why have you come here? What did you do where you came from?"

Taking a deep breath, I steadily answered, "I was a Marine, like a warrior and I have come to learn about your people."

There were gasps form around me as I spoke and the older female walked circles around me, occasionally touching my arms or my back and chest.

She stopped before me once again and drawing out a sharp object, she struck at my chest, drawing blood. I winced and watched intrigued as she licked the blood off the object, "We've never had a warrior Dreamwalker here before." She then turned to her daughter, "My daughter will teach you our ways-"

The young female took a sharp intake of breath and shook her head in disagreement at her mother's statement, "Mother, that is not fair-"

"Be quiet! You will stay with us and my daughter, Neytiri, will teach you our ways." The older female proclaimed before she leant closer to my face and continued, "Then we will see if your insanity can be cured."

Ah, so her name was Neytiri and she was the Na'vi chief's daughter. They had decided to keep me. Looks like I'd be getting a lot more acquainted with this Neytiri after all.

As the crowd dispersed, I followed an annoyed Neytiri deeper into the Hometree, which was breathtakingly beautiful. It had natural hollows and alcoves like little honeycombs which acted like little houses for the Na'vi families to reside in. As I trailed after the Na'vi princess, I couldn't help but admire her sleek figure and of course it didn't help that she wore little more than a loin cloth and a fern-necklace top that barely covered her chest.

Without warning she halted in her steps causing me to collide with her as she turned to face me, "You are under my instruction now and you will do what I say. Understand?"

I nodded obediently and decided not to press the matter despite the fact that I wasn't quite content with the idea of her bossing me around. She had saved my life after all and I had seen what she was capable of, and I think it was best if I just followed her instructions.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Third Person POV**

She was annoyed at first that she had to teach him. She had wanted nothing more than to kill him when she'd first laid eyes on him but Eywa had stopped her. Nevertheless she did what she had to. Jake had been with her for a month now and as much as Neytiri hated to admit it, she was enjoying his company as an apprentice.

On some occasions he learnt fast and was easy to teach:

**FLASHBACK**

"_Here, stronger." Neytiri instructed, straightening her back and patting her belly, gesturing for Jake to follow. He squared his shoulders and pulled the drawstring of he bow taut. Furrowing her eyebrows, Neytiri readjusted his right arm, which held the bow, and knocked his left elbow up higher so it was aligned with his shoulders. "_Sran_, yes now aim," Jake picked a target and focussed on that and the cool tone of Neytiri's voice, "Good, shoot."_

_The arrow left the bow with a twang,__ speeding forward and hitting its target square in the centre, which was simply a piece of fruit hanging from a tree. _

"_Yes!" Jake cried exultantly at his success._

_Neytiri laughed jovially, squeezing Jake's shoulder, "Well done. It gives me pleasure to see you succeed, _skxawng_." Her pet name for him, _skxawng_, which meant 'moron' had stuck with him even after their hostile first days as strictly master and apprentice, and now it was more of a term of endearment than a distasteful nickname. _

_Jake cocked his head to the side__ cheekily, "Well, I do learn from the best."_

_A giggle escaped the Na'vi princess and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue, her green orbs sparkling in the sunlight, "Alright, enough talking _skxawng_. Try again." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

On other occasions, however, he was as stubborn as a mule and a downright pain in the ass:

**FLASHBACK**

"Näri_,"_

"_Nah-rey," Jake articulated after her, the word coming from him sounding entirely different to what Neytiri had said._

_Neytiri pursed her lips and leant closer to him, "Naa-rri!"_

_They had been at this for hours now, repeating words over and over until he got them right, and by now Jake was tired of sitting on his rear and was itching to get up and go for a run. Impatient and uncomfortable, Jake rolled his eyes and mocked the word, "Naww-weee," which earned him a hard smack over the head from his irritated tutor._

"_Listen to me!" Neytiri demanded, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands placed on her hips, "Open your mouth and roll your tongue when you speak. We are not leaving until you learn to speak the right way. Try this word: _kelutrel_."_

"_Keh-loo-trrel,"_

_Neytiri smiled, "Sran, good. _Kelutrel_ is the name we give to our Hometree. Now try _ikran_."_

_Jake, however, was not looking at Neytiri anymore and had been distracted by an airborne creature that looked a bit like a firefly with a spinning parachute. Sighing flustered, Neytiri grabbed Jake's jaw and turned his head to face her, "Pay attention, skxawng! _Ikran_."_

"_Eek-ron, eek-rawn?"_

_Neytiri sighed in defeat. It was going to be a long day._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

However, he had come far since and today was the day of his ultimate test before he became a man in the eyes of the Na'vi clan: he had to choose an _Ikran_ (Banshee). The climb up to the mountain top was treacherous and yet, Neytiri's heart pounded in her chest, not for fear of falling but for the young Na'vi male she had slowly but surely come to adore.

The ear-splitting screeches of the Ikran could be heard clearly and the winged beasts were in plain sight now as she, Tsu'tey and a few other Na'vi warriors escorted Jake and several other would-be warriors to the intended destination. Neytiri halted alongside Jake and squeezed his arm encouragingly, "Open your mind, and remember the bond." Jake nodded, standing up straight and breathing deeply to calm his nerves.

Dozens of Ikran, all boldly coloured with their own unique patterns. This was their nesting ground, their nests consisting of an assortment of bones and coarse rocks.

"So this is it, huh?" Jake stated, chuckling nervously as he looked down into Neytiri's determined eyes.

"You're ready, Jake. Remember what I taught you." Neytiri reassured, rubbing his back. She could see the anxiety in Jake's eyes and a little bit of fear, but other than that he had a heart full of courage and bravery. He was ready and she believed in him. Her voice was steady as she encouraged him, but Neytiri was also more than aware of the danger Jake would be facing. There were only two outcomes to this test: success or death.

Tsu'tey eyed the pair, clearly displeased. After all, Neytiri was his betrothed and she was becoming far too close to this _Jake Sully_ for his liking. "The _skxawng_ can go first," he spat venomously, seething at Jake.

With a small push from Neytiri and a determined nod of her head, Jake set foot on the rocky edge of the cliff, which was barely wide enough for him to stand on. The ikran noticed his approach and several screeched, leaving their nests and taking flight into the cavern below.

"How do I know if it chooses me?" Jake called back at Neytiri.

"It'll try to kill you!"

Jake let out a hearty scoff, "Oh, outstanding."

The young male made it across the perilous edge of the cliff and breathed a small sigh of relief as his feet touched flat ground. The various ikran screeched and flapped their broad wings, snapping their bills at Jake's advance. He had both arms extended cautiously and his knees were bent as he stepped warily toward the ikran.

Neytiri watched from the other side, her face holding no hint to the flurry of emotions that were beating about in her stomach like trapped fowls. Her hands were clenched balls by her sides as she watched the young male Na'vi provoke the ikran. One by one, they refused his advances, taking flight or scuttling away from him, but finally, a large green male ikran retaliated.

"Aaargghh! Come on!" Jake urged, before lunging onto the creature's back and wrapping his arms around its neck. The ikran struggled wildly with Jake desperately clinging onto its neck for life.

Tsu'tey snorted arrogantly, and yelled in Na'vi, "The moron's going to die!"

Neytiri glared at him, and replied in their language, "No, he will not. He is ready for this. He can do it!"

"You're letting your feelings get the better of you, Neytiri." Tsu'tey warned, "He's an outsider, some alien Dreamwalker. Don't forget your duty to your clan and to _me_. He's not one of us."

The young female ground her teeth together, "Jake will succeed, and when he does he'll go through the rituals and then he _will_ be a Na'vi member."

Tsu'tey hissed viciously in anger before returning his attention to the match of struggle before him. The Na'vi princess held her breath as the ikran bucked and flailed about, and she let out an involuntary cry when it flung its captor off the cliff's edge, "JAKE!"

Jake hung on the cliff's edge with one arm and the ikran closed in on him by the edge, pecking viciously at him in an attempt to doom him into the cavern below. However, with a skilful swing of his leg, Jake remounted the ikran, struggling to get a rope round its bill.

"Jake, the bond! Remember the bond!" Neytiri yelled frantically, rushing forward across the narrow edge toward him. Her eyes were wild with fear for her apprentice as she watched him go about his test. He could do this, she knew he could, and yet he was walking the line between success and death that very moment as he struggled to seal the bond. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears before she whispered, "_Please, Eywa._"

With a savage war cry Jake sealed the bond between him and the ikran, which ceased its movements. A wide smile danced across Neytiri's face and she cried out joyously, swelling with pride at her apprentice's success. Rushing toward Jake she gestured toward the cavern, "Go quickly! First flight seals the bond. Be open and talk with your mind! Go!"

Neytiri ignored Tsu'tey's scowl as she called her own ikran and mounted it, before soaring into the cavern after Jake, laughing proudly. He did it! She always believed he would succeed and knew that it was Eywa's will. Eywa chose him to be a part of the Na'vi and tonight he would be welcomed into the clan as part of the people.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

Neytiri was positively glowing with pride as she knelt before Jake, her fingers trailing the yellow paint across his face in yellow patterns. She had thought he was dumb when they had first met; dumb and blind to the treasures of the beautiful world around him, ignorant of Eywa and their ancestors. Teaching him had been a burden at the start but had soon turned into the pure joy of seeing his face every morning.

Jake chuckled softly, as she painted his cheeks, "Someone's extremely happy today."

The Na'vi princess laughed, painting angled lines across his forehead, "Why would I not be? My apprentice has succeeded!"

The young male smiled. Neytiri had been breathtakingly beautiful enough when she treated him hostilely, but now, under the fading rays of the sun, her blue skin shined radiant and her eyes sparked bright with joy.

"So is this kind of like my second birthday in the eyes of the Na'vi?" Jake asked, trying not to move his face too much so the paint could dry without flaking.

Neytiri smiled, "Yes, _skxawng_, and tonight you become a man; you become one of us." She replied beaming. Her fingers trailed yellow paint slowly over his lips and her smile diminished. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she was sure she had turned a deeper shade of blue. The feelings stirring within her were wrong. She was betrothed to Tsu'tey, not that she wanted to be his mate, of course, but this was the decision she had to make: whether to be loyal to her heart or to her duty.

Jake's hand reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking over her beautifully patterned skin. This was not part of the plan; falling in love. Hell, he was just here to learn about them and to act as a spy but things had taken on a life of their own and now he felt more strongly bound to these people than he had ever intended to be, especially the female before him. His head dipped and he began closing the space between them.

In the distance a horn sounded, indicating that the ceremony and rituals were starting, pulling the pair out of their trance. Jake cleared his throat awkwardly and smiled at the Na'vi princess, who simply returned the smile and pulled him to his feet.

"You've come far, Jake Sully, and it's time."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

Jake stood in amongst the Na'vi people as they gathered around him. Some gazed upon him with wary eyes whilst others looked kind and welcoming. Neytiri's mother sang the rituals and hands were placed on him; on his shoulders, his chest as the Na'vi people sang along with the rituals. Then they began to dance and chant around him to the tuneful music skilfully played on instruments like woodwind ones.

Neytiri's mother, Mo'at, made her way through the dancing crowd toward him with her mate and Neytiri's father, Eytucan, following along behind. Mo'at placed both hands on Jake's shoulders and smiled at him, "Neytiri has taught you well, and we welcome you to the Omaticaya clan, Jake Sully."

"_Irayo_." Jake replied, a smile gracing his handsome face.

Mo'at laughed heartily, "No, thank _you_, Jake Sully! The Dreamwalkers that we came across before you caused nothing but trouble. But you have been good." With that Mo'at and Eytucan left, leaving Jake standing slightly awkwardly amongst the celebrating Na'vi. Craning his neck, he searched in the crowd for Neytiri and a smile broke out on his face when he found her dancing with several children.

"Jake!" Neytiri exclaimed when he approached, flinging her arms around him before cupping his face, "Welcome, Jake."

"It's thanks to you, Neytiri."

The children stared awestruck up at him with wide green eyes as he smiled down at them. These children were a young lot and looked like chubby, three-foot tall toddlers. Neytiri laughed and crouched down saying something to the little ones before getting up and taking Jake's hand, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

She led him stealthily away from the celebrating clan and into the shadows before they crept out of the Hometree into the crisp moonlight. They darted through the glowing forest, across fallen logs and splashed through streams. It was utterly surreal to Jake as he followed the Na'vi princess. At some points she ran so fast all he could see was her tail flicking through the foliage and then sometimes she would slow to a halt and point something beautiful out to him.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, panting slightly as he caught up with Neytiri. She smiled at him, like a goddess shining under the moonlight, and pointed to a majestic tree in the distance with long, glowing branches that hung down like the leaves of a mighty willow. Before he could say anything else, she was off again sprinting through the flora toward the tree. Reaching their destination, Neytiri stopped and took his hand leading him into the shelter of the magnificent tree's canopy.

It was a truly beautiful tree. It glowed a pure violet like a sphere of hope in the night and the ground surrounding the tree glowed in brilliant blues and turquoises.

"This is the Tree of Voices. Na'vi come here to pray to Eywa and speak to the ancient ones, our ancestors, and hope that their prayers will be answered." Neytiri explained. She took the braid of hair behind Jake and bonded it to the glowing leaves of the tree, "Listen, can you hear them? The ancient ones?"

Jake nodded with wide eyes as he gazed up at the tree, "Yes. It's like they're whispering to me."

Neytiri beamed at him, her teeth white against her cobalt skin, "You see, Jake? They are all around us, our ancestors. They are part of Eywa but they're with us also. Everything is connected in our world. The trees, the creatures, and even the Na'vi; all of us are connected."

The young male Na'vi broke his braid away from the Tree of Souls and turned to face the beautiful female before him, "I owe you many thanks, Neytiri. You've taught me everything I know and opened my eyes to this paradise."

The Na'vi princess smiled and she extended a hand to caress his face, "You have journeyed a long way, Jake. From being blind to being reborn as one of the Omaticaya. You've grown and changed, matured into a strong, handsome and brave Na'vi warrior." Neytiri's hand shifted from his face to his chest, resting her palm just above his heart, as she spoke quietly, "But you have always been brave. I will forever remember you as the one with the brave heart, the fearless one."

Suddenly Neytiri's smile faded and she turned away from him, the absence of her touch like chills upon his skin. Her hands played with the glowing leaves on the tree as she continued softly, "Now that you are part of the Omaticaya and a man, you may choose a woman. We have many fine women in our clan. Ni'nat, she is the best singer."

Sadness seemed to engulf Neytiri as she spoke and though Jake was puzzled as to why, it was as clear as day to Neytiri. She was the princess of the Omaticaya, betrothed to the bravest warrior in the clan. It would be both selfish and disappointing of her to mate with another male, even if her heart was pointing her in that direction. She was deeply in love with Jake. She'd known that for a while now but after all, who knew? Jake might not choose her as his mate. He might choose another one of the many fine females in the clan.

Jake seemed to sense her sudden sorrow and stepped toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But I don't want Ni'nat."

Neytiri let out a soft, sad laugh and walked further on, "Piral is a good hunter."

The young male smiled in remembrance of a hunting trip with the bold Piral, "Yeah, yeah she is a good hunter."

Neytiri's face fell at his answer and she half thanked Eywa that he couldn't see her face or he might feel bad. She had been foolish to even ponder the thought that Jake might have wanted her as his mate. Putting on a brave façade she turned to face him again and said, "Well, you may take a mate now if you choose."

Jake inched forward and looked deep into Neytiri's eyes, his own full of tenderness and love, "I've already chosen, but this woman must also choose me." He took both of Neytiri's hands in his and kissed them gently.

He could see the smile and euphoria in Neytiri's eyes as she replied, "I already have."

Jake's head lowered his head and captured her lips in his. Neytiri's arms instinctively coiled around Jake's neck as he hoisted her up in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. He trailed kisses along her jaw and she nuzzled his face in return. This was right, Neytiri could feel it. She didn't care if she was betrothed to Tsu'tey. She would never feel with Tsu'tey the love she felt with Jake. Jake lowered them to the ground so that he was sitting with Neytiri in his lap as they held each other close.

"Oh Neytiri," Jake sighed as he pulled her chin down so her lips could meet his again. Neytiri had heard about mating before from the other Na'vi females who had already been mated. They said it was beautiful thing when one found their mate, that they would be forever connected in ways so deep it was unimaginable and that sealing the bond between mates was a pleasurable process.

They broke apart for air and they sat for a while in silence just content with being in each other's arms. Neytiri kissed Jake's forehead and threaded her fingers through his hair, "I love you, Jake Sully. I choose you and I want to be yours forever in the name of Eywa."

"I love you too, Neytiri."

The rest of the night was spent sealing their bond before Eywa, and not for a second did Neytiri doubt that she was choosing the wrong mate. It was absolute bliss as Jake's body covered hers and their bodies fused along with their queues (braids), tangoing in perfect synchronisation as the pleasure soared through them. Her nimble hands caressed his face and stroked his hair as he whispered and made gentle, but passionate love to her, their moans and sighs of content echoing in the silence around them. The Tree of Voices blazed on before them even brighter than before, and when their pleasure rose to a peak and exploded before them, their bond was sealed for life.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

_**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was pondering whether or not to turn Jake & Neytiri's mating into a lemon but then I thought that their characters didn't seem like dirty, naughty people. :P It would be incredibly out of character I think if Neytiri started talking dirty to Jake or vice-versa. Anyway do review and tell me your thoughts. Whether it was ok or it absolutely sucked, let me know.**_

**_P.S This story is not supposed to be entirely my creation. As I mentioned in my first note, this is simply a more detailed re-telling of some parts of Jake & Neytiri's relationship with a few of my ideas mixed in. _**

**_UPDATED NOTE: I read just a while ago about the mating between Na'vi. Apparently the female Na'vi connects her braid with the male's, forming a lifelong bond. This process is both spiritual and highly erotic, but I'm not actually sure if it includes sex. But we can just assume that they did in this story. :P _**


End file.
